conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazetau
This is a constructed language designed primarily to be easier to learn than a natural language yet can convey information as fast as or faster than a natural language. The language is completely artificial and uses root words choose via random number generator on a spreadsheet. Phonetic Skill Level The language can be spoken nearly completely isolated with no conjugation, no diphthong and no stressed vowels pronunciation. This is referred to as "Basic", two or more vowels together are spoken individually, two or more of the same vowel would be spoken with a written aspiration between them. Basic pronunciation is easiest to learn at the cost of making the language slower to convey information, both vocally and when written "Advanced" pronunciation utilizes fused adjective suffixing instead of isolated conjugation. Vowels can be pronounced as diphthongs, two are more vowels can be spoken as stress vowels or even with tonal shift. When written "w" and "y" can be used to force diphthong pronunciation Advanced pronunciation allows the language to be spoken faster at the cost of being phonetically more difficult. Example Phonology All words are constructed of morras ended with an added vowel. If you hear more then one vowel spoken without a consonant between them then you are hearing the end of the word. Added suffixes and fused adjectives do not have morra format. Diphthongs and triphthongs are allowed again only at the end of words. Two consonants spoken together are only allowed in cases of fusion words or multiple common adjective fusions. Consonants 10 consonants were choose for their popularity in natural human languages (like the plosives p,t,g) and for their auditory difference from each other. Vowels 5 vowels were choose again for their popularity in natural human languages and for their auditory difference from each other. Writing System The writing system uses standard English characters at present, Although you can use IPA letter instead Grammar Grammatical Classifier Suffix All words technically end in a suffix in this language, the bare minium suffix is the added single vowel, which defines what class a word is: More specific classifications can be added by adding one of these double vowel groups: Examples the pronoun "I" is "piu" but as when I want to declare that noun as a subject noun it is "piu'iu'", and a objective noun it is "piu'au'" which means "me" as and adjective to a noun declaring ownership of it is "piu'ua'" or "piu'wa'" which means "my". "go" is "sii" the infinitive "to go" is "sii'ei'". "she cut herself" is "soo hui'ai'" Suffix Fusion A two vowel suffix can be fused if the first vowel is the same as the classifier vowel on the word. Examples "A thousand" translates as "talio" or (complete fused word meaning "3 of zeros"), "two thousand" would translate as "meo tali'oo'a" or "meo tali'o'''a" when the suffix is fused fused. In the previous example of the word "my" = "pi'uw'a" it can be fused as "pi'w'a" Adjective Fusion 30 adjectives, 10 for nouns, verbs and adjectives can be fused with a noun/verb/adjective by using the first letter of the adjective as a suffix. Fusion capable adjectives are base adjectives that end in -ia and provide tense for verbs, those that end in -aa that are adjectives for adjectives, those that end in -ua that provide number and type for nouns. Examples "go now" translates to "sii '''mia"' and fusing the adjective is "sii'm'" "those people" translates to "duu mua dua" which means "person plural specific" and fusing the adjectives is "duu'md'" "the hunters" translates to "zopomoiou rua dua mua" which means "hunt-noun person specific plural" and fusing the adjectives is "zopomoiou'drm'" Word Order Sentence order is most efficient as Subject Object Verb. Any word order can be used but requires added suffixing to declare the words grammatical class. SVO is also viable but if adding in a tertiary object, while in SOV it can simply be added to the end of the sentence without added classifier suffix. Examples Lets take the sentence "I send a box to her" and translate but keep the word order: "piu giiie teluuau sooeu" because the subject is the only word in the right grammatical place it is the only word without a grammatical classifier suffix added. In proper SOVT order the sentence would be "piu teluu gii soo" or in English as "I box send her". Any word order is possible with added grammatical classifiers such as OVS or in nonsensical English as "she send box I" would make sense as "sooeu giiie teluuau piuiu" Counting Numbers are expressed as fusions of up to three decimals long, with more decimals added as separate words. Examples Lexicon Base Verbs Table below provides translation for all possible 3-letter Verbs. Format is consonant-vowel-vowel (CVV). All of these words end in -i Base Nouns Table below provides translation for all possible 3-letter Nouns. Format is consonant-vowel-vowel (CVV). All of these words end in -u Base Adjectives Table below provides translation for all possible 3-letter adjectives. Format is consonant-vowel-vowel (CVV). All of these words end in -a Base Syntax Table below provides translation for all possible 3-letter syntax words. Format is consonant-vowel-vowel (CVV). All of these words end in -e Base Abstract Nouns Table below provides translation for all possible 3-letter abstract nouns. Format is consonant-vowel-vowel (CVV). All of these words end in -o Creating New Words Word Fusion New words can be created in a two step process. The language has no prefexs for a specific reason: so that new words can made a fusions of two or more words. Created a new word via fusion requires changing its classifier vowel to a consonant. For example if I want to create a word that means "himself" (instead of using reflexive suffix) I would take word for "he" "ziu" and fuse it with the world for "self" "peo" and create "zilpeo", replacing the 'u' with a 'l' instead of a 'd' to prevent to double plosive. The use of 'h' is only for when two 's' would occur, lets say for a word like "mahsoo" which means "femininity". Removing Fusion Consonants The fusion consonant can be removed if the word without the fusion consonant does not exist in the dictionary, it thus must be added to the dictionary without its fusion. So if "masoo" is not in the dictionary then it now is meaning "femininity" and the fusion "mahsoo" is no unessassary. Another example is the world for "Solipsism" which I would make by fusing the words "single":"pua", "only":'"tie", "mind":"lao", making the word "purtiglao" which if not in the dictionary would be "putilao". Retaining the fusion consonants make the word harder to speak, but allows the listener to recompile the definition of the word from its compenant words. Example text __NEWSECTIONLINK__